BUNEE
by fxgurl
Summary: "Annyeong yeolbun naneun junggukie, kkk and daddy tae its ma daddy " - jeon jungkook (5y.o) Taekook! VKOOK! TOP TAE! BOTT KOOK PWP! PEDO!
1. Chapter 1

BUNEE [prolog]

Author : fxgurl a.k.a liana

Pair :

KIM TAEHYUNG (V) 17 Y.O  
X  
JEON JUNGKOOK (JEONGGUK) 5 Y.O

Rate : T - M

Length : Oneshoot (prolog)

Summary :  
jungkook balita 5 tahun dan sang daddy kebanggaan kim taehyung 17 tahun

Warning :

Boys Love, AU, PEDO

Note :  
Murni pemikiran liana.  
Ga niat jiplak manapun atau cerita apapunJika ada kesamaan sifat tokoh plot atau semacamnya itu tidak di sengaja

.

.

07:00 Am.

Pagi cerah di kota seoul, mengawali hari minggu pagi di flat mewah seorang pemuda tanggung, sosok pemuda itu masih bergelung dalam selimut putih bersihnya.

Lain lagi dengan sosok mungil di dalam dekapannya yang menggeliat tidak nyaman

"Eunghh..." sosok mungil itu menggerang perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya meregangkam badan kecilnya.

Sosok mungil itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuruh arah kamar, lalu membalikan tubuhnya karena badan bongsornya yang menyulitkannya bangun, lalu sosok itu mengangkat tangan sang pemuda yang masih menepel lekat pada sisi pinggangnya, dan beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Saat sosok itu mencoba untuk turun kakinya menginjak sisi ranjang dan mencari cari letak lantai, namun saat ia menemukan sisi lantai satu kakinya trjepit di antara slip ranjang dan kasur, si mungil mencoba mengeluarkan kakinya namun nihil kakinya tidak kunjung keluar karena masuk terlalu dalam

Rasa sakit menjalar di permukaan kakinya si mungil rasanya sudah tidak tahan menahan sakitnya.

"Ughh... Thuthah thekali hiks, D-daddy tolong gukkie" si mungil itu mulai terisak kecil.

gukkie atau baby bunee itu mencoba meraih selimut sang daddy dan menariknya perlahan berharap sang daddy bangun.

Karena kesal disertai rasa sakit yang menggumpal di tubuhnya si mungil pemilik bokong montok dan pipi gembul ini dengan tangan mungilnya menarik selimut lebih kencang, ber alih - alih menarik kencang namun pegangan tangan mungilnya pada slimut itu terlepas.

Bruuk

Balita itu terjungkal kuat kebelakang membuat suara gaduh di telinga taehyung sontak pemuda 17 tahun itu mengerenyit bingung kemana mencari sosok mungil yang sejak semalam dirinya peluk

"HUEE...D-DADDY APPO-YO HIKS "

Taehyung terbangun kaget meloncat dari ranjang untuk bangun, kepalanya terasa pusing karena langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

Taehyung berlari ke sisi ranjang sebrangnya, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun yang di lihat taehyung begitu menggemaskan.

Balita mungil dengan air mata mengucur deras, hidung memerah, sebelah kakinya tersangkut di sisi ranjang, banjunya tersibak ke atas menampilkan perut balita gempal tersebut, dengan kepala yang berada di lantai.

Oh!

"Astaga, darling are u okay?" taehyu g mengangkat tubuh gempal itu perlahan, mengeluarkan kaki mungil itu dari slip ranjang yang memerangkap kaki bocah tersebut tadi, mengendong sosok mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Daddy... Gukkie head feelth hult hiks" jungkook balita mungil itu mengusak pada dada bidang taehyung

Taehyung yang melihat ekspresi anak itu begitu menggemaskan

'Oh tuhan cobaan pagi ini kenapa begitu menggugah' batin taehyung

Taehyung membawa kepala balita itu menghadapnya lalu menjilat bibir mungil balita tersebut, melumatnya perlahan lalu menggigit sudut bibir balita itu pelan.

_

" daddy come on daddy hully up, i wanna go to school daddy hully"  
Sosok mungil itu terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut

"Sabar, baby darling nee daddy sudah siap" taehyung berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi mengandeng tangan mungil jungkook.

" Daddy... Tho late" jungkook mengembungkan kedua pipinya menatap taehyung yang tingginya sangat beda jauh dengan dirinya

" hey baby, daddy not teach you to say like that" taehyung memposisikan dirinya di depan jungkook lalu menyamakan tingginya

"Im tholly daddy, but gukkie leally wanna meet yein today"  
Sang bocah mengatakan hal sejujurnya kenapa dirinya begitu ingin cepat sampai sekolah

"Sayang, apa maksudmu hmm? Bertemu yein?" bocah kecil itu mengangguk

" daddy akan memindahkan sekolahmu besok arra?! Jangan mendekati yein!" taehyung mengatakan dengan nada gusar kepada jungkook kecil

"Ne daddy mianhae gukkie nakal ne? Mianhae" sosok kecil itu diam bungkam lalu berjalan kearah mobil mereka, taehyung menghela nafas berat

_

TBC/END?

btw aku bawa prolog terua yang lain mager aku publish kkk~ janji habis UN aku publish kok kkk~  
big thanks for member ffn & Wp group yang kalau chat suka buat fantasi kemana mana apalagi kak infinitelylove kkk~ yang buat aku terpancing buat ff ini

LAST!  
RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

BUNEE TEENS PROLOG.

10 years later.

"Daddy ini bambam, di teman ku di sekolah. Aku ada tugas kelompok hari ini dan aku ingin mengerjakannya di kamar boleh kan daddy?" Bocah itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah sang daddy berharap sang daddy mau mempersilahkannya.

"Kerjakan di ruang tamu daddy tidak mengizinkanmu" Bocah itu cemberut menatap sang daddy dan menghentakan kakinya kesal berjalan kearah tangga dan melupakan temannya yang tertinggal.

Bambam menatap sekelilingnya hanya ada dia dan ayah sang sahabat, entah kenapa bambam merasa tatapan tuan kim begitu menusuknya.

"Kau teman bunee? Sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?"

"Ano.. tuan kim saya teman jungkook sejak smp, umh mungkin tuan kim tidak begitu mengenal saya"

"Jangan dekati bunee! Sedikit saja kau menaruh hati padanya jangan harap hidup mu baik baik saja bocah?!"

Jungkook turun tangga dengan tergesa, bagaimana bisa dia lupa temannya ada di sini? Haduh jungkookie kau bodoh sekali.

Jungkook menatap interaksi daddy dan sahabatnya dari persimpangan tangga lalu turun perlahan

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jungkook mengintrupsi, berdiri sang sahabat menatap daddy nya

"Nothing darl" taehyung tersenyum lembut kearah anak kelincinya itu.

Jungkook melangkah maju kearah taehyung, lalu mengenggam erat tangan bambam

"Daddy tunggu di sini setelah aku mengantar bambam ke kamar untuk meletakan tas aku akan turun lagi." setelahnya jungkook berlalu meninggalkan taehyung, taehyung menggendikan bahunya dan tetap berdiri menghadap jendela besar di sisi ruangan itu

"Dadyyy~" taehyung berbalik menghadap ke arah sang baby bunee.  
Taehyung kira sang bunee akan mengajak temannya ikut turun kembali namun hanya tampak jungkook seorang didepannya.

Taehyung tersenyum menatap anaknya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Taehyung memeluk jungkook posessive

"Ayo berciuman".

.

.

.

"Daddyyy~ come on"

"Bersabarlah buneee daddy sedang mengurus berkas berkas kantor"

"D-daddyhh eunghh please arghhh"

"Baby yaa arghhh"

"Apa nanti dedek bayinya akan benar benar ada daddy?"

"Tentu saja nanti akan ada hanya cukup kita lakukan dengan rutin arraseo?"

"Ne daddy! Yeayyy!"

.

.

Taehyung terkikik geli saat sang anak mengelinjing karena kemoceng yang ia pegang mengelus kulit analnya.

Entah kenapa mengerjai jungkook saat mereka sedang melakukan seks menjadi kegiatan barunya sekarang.

Terlebih ruangan kerjannya penuh dengan dinding kaca yang dapat memperlihatkan semua mimik wajah sang anak di bawahnya.

.

.

.

"Daddy aku pergi dulu ne, aku akan pulang malam sepertinya"

"Hati hati di jalan darl"

"Jeongguk kekasih mu itu rumit sekali sih"

"Hey! Daddy ku tidak serumit itu!"

.

.

.

End bunee in teens prolog.

Buat yang masih bingung  
Ff ini oneshot ya  
Di bagi 3 prolog

-Child bunee  
-teens bunee  
-adult bunee.

Last?  
RnR jusseyo huhu. :')

AND BIG THANKS FOR KALIAN YANG UDAH DUKUN FF BUNEE YANG TIDAK DAPAT AKU SEBUTKAN SATU PERSATU

* XOXO READERS AND REVIEWERS.

-fxgurl


	3. Chapter 3

ADULT BUNEE

.

.

"Daddy jeongmal kyeoptaaa~"

"Cepat darl daddy tidak mau kita terlambat"

"Tapi daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kah akan baik baik saja?"

"Tentu sayang akan baik baik saja"

"Daddy orang itu mengigit leherku huhu seperti yang daddy sering lakukan pada ku tetapi rasanya tidak nyaman daddy!"

"Bajingan"

"Gukkie ahhh tidak boleh melakukan anghhh ini dengan orang lain arraseo?"

"Akhhh ahh eunghh nee daddy~"

.

.

_

Taehyung terkikik geli menatap sang anak yang tengah berkaca sambil mempethatikan perut ratanya sesekali mengelus nya.

Apa jungkook percaya pada perkataanya semasa remaja? Astaga baby kau polos sekali

"Aku ingin es krim nee daddy~"

"Yaya tunggu di sini! Jangan kemana mana"

"Daddy aku ingin manisan"

"Daddy belikan boneka itu untuk ku neee?"

"Daddyyy aku ingin ini satu pack untuk nanti malam "

"Daddy hisap ~"

"DADDDYY!"

"Aku ingin shh daddy eunghh akhh daddy appo akh"

.

.

.

"Daddy berat hiks gendong taeguk dulu tangan gukkie pegal"

"Hey, berapa umur mu sayang? Kenapa malah kau yang menangis?

"Taeguk,ah kau berat sekali sih padahal kau baru memasuki usia 2 bulan huhu tangan mommy sakit sayang"

Bruk

"Astaga! Jeon jungkook! bodoh sekali kau ini ! Mengurus anak saja tidak becus!"

"Jeon?"

"A-astaga kim jungkook maafkan daddy salah membentak mu hingga salah marga seperti itu maafkan d-addy sayang"

"Sebenarnya siapa aku ini?"

"Darl, kau anak daddy okay? Percaya dengan daddy?"

"Daddy-"

"Apa aku salah jika tidak percaya dengan daddy saat ini?"

.

.

.

_

"Brengsek! Mulut sialan kenapa aku salah sebut marga nya! Sialan!"

"Hiks sebenarnya siapa aku?"

.

.

_

"Kim taehyung, mungkin ini saat yang tepat " jungkook menghadap taehyung, perlahan berjalan mundur

"Aku lelah..." jungkook menahan air matanya di sudut mata beningnya

"Tapi aku tau,  
Kau begitu banyak berjasa dalam hidup ku, lantas aku harus apa? Kemana keluarga ku sebenarnya? Apakah saat kecil aku di buang? Kenapa saat kecil kau bisa menemukan ku? Dari mana asal diriku sebenarnya? Aku mohon pertemukan aku dengan ibuku tuan kim aku mohon " . Taehyung menatap jungkook sendu, se kecewa itukah sang anak ah ralat sang istri pada dirinya?

Jungkook merunduk mendekap sang bayi pada gendongannya lalu duduk bertumpu pada lutut kakinya. Menatap taehyung dengan raut menyakitkan.

"Daddy aku memang bukan anak mu kan? Tapi bisakah daddy bilang siapa ayah ku sebenarnya?"

"Sayang bangunlah aku akan menunjukannya sekarang ayo berdiri". Taehyung mengangkat perlahan tubuh istrinya itu lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Daddy mencintaimu baby"

"Gukkie juga mencintai daddy"

.

.

_

"Masuklah sayang.."

"Aku takut daddy..."

"Daddy menunggu di sini percayalah mereka menunggumu di dalam"

"KENAPA KALIAN MENELANTARKAN KU? KALIAN MENARUH KU DI PANTI ASUHAN? KENAPA KALIAN JAHAT SEKALI? HIKS ARGHHH appoyo..."

Brukk

.

Brakkk

"SAYANG"

.

.

.

_

"Hueeeee Daddy Mommyyyyy wake uppp! Wake uppp!"

.

.

.

_

End of last prolog.


	4. Chapter 4

**07:00 Am.**

Pagi cerah di kota seoul, mengawali hari minggu pagi di flat mewah seorang pemuda tanggung, sosok pemuda itu masih bergelung dalam selimut putih bersihnya.

Lain lagi dengan sosok mungil di dalam dekapannya yang menggeliat tidak nyaman

 _ **"Eunghh...**_ " sosok mungil itu menggerang perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya meregangkam badan kecilnya.

Sosok mungil itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuruh arah kamar, lalu membalikan tubuhnya karena badan bongsornya yang menyulitkannya bangun, lalu sosok itu mengangkat tangan sang pemuda yang masih menepel lekat pada sisi pinggangnya, dan beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Saat sosok itu mencoba untuk turun kakinya menginjak sisi ranjang dan mencari cari letak lantai, namun saat ia menemukan sisi lantai satu kakinya trjepit di antara slip ranjang dan kasur, si mungil mencoba mengeluarkan kakinya namun nihil kakinya tidak kunjung keluar karena masuk terlalu dalam

Rasa sakit menjalar di permukaan kakinya si mungil rasanya sudah tidak tahan menahan sakitnya.

 _ **"Ughh... Thuthah thekali hiks, D-daddy tolong gukkie**_ " si mungil itu mulai terisak kecil.

gukkie atau baby bunee itu mencoba meraih selimut sang daddy dan menariknya perlahan berharap sang daddy bangun.

Karena kesal disertai rasa sakit yang menggumpal di tubuhnya si mungil pemilik bokong montok dan pipi gembul ini dengan tangan mungilnya menarik selimut lebih kencang, ber alih - alih menarik kencang namun pegangan tangan mungilnya pada slimut itu terlepas.

Bruuk

Balita itu terjungkal kuat kebelakang membuat suara gaduh di telinga taehyung sontak pemuda 17 tahun itu mengerenyit bingung, mencari sosok mungil yang sejak semalam dirinya peluk

 _ **"HUEE...D-DADDY APPO-YO HIKS "**_

Taehyung terbangun kaget meloncat dari ranjang untuk bangun, kepalanya terasa pusing karena langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

Taehyung berlari ke sisi ranjang sebrangnya, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun yang di lihat taehyung begitu menggemaskan.

Balita mungil dengan air mata mengucur deras, hidung memerah, sebelah kakinya tersangkut di sisi ranjang, banjunya tersibak ke atas menampilkan perut balita gempal tersebut, dengan kepala yang berada di lantai.

Oh!

 _ **"Astaga, darling are u okay?"**_ taehyu ng mengangkat tubuh gempal itu perlahan, mengeluarkan kaki mungil itu dari slip ranjang yang memerangkap kaki bocah tersebut tadi, mengendong sosok mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

 _ **"Daddy... Gukkie head feelth hult hiks"**_ jungkook balita mungil itu mengusak pada dada bidang taehyung

Taehyung yang melihat ekspresi anak itu begitu menggemaskan

 _'Oh tuhan cobaan pagi ini kenapa begitu menggugah'_ batin taehyung

Taehyung membawa kepala balita itu menghadapnya lalu menjilat bibir mungil balita tersebut, melumatnya perlahan lalu menggigit sudut bibir balita itu pelan.

Si mungil Mulai membrontak kecil saat merasa Oksigennya mulai menipis,

 _ **"Ungghh d-daddy Thtop akh"**_

Si mungil memberontak kecil lalu menepuk dada sang daddy pelan

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap sang putra dengan gemas lalu mencubit kecil pipi sang putra

 _ **"Chaaa waktunya mandi bunee-yaa~"**_

.

.

.

.

._

.

.

.

[BATHROOM]

Jungkook menatap cermin di depannya sang daddy mendudukan tubuhnya di atas wastafel untuk sekedar bermain main di sana menunggu air di bathtub penuh dengan air dan mainan untuk dirinya dan sang daddy nanti mandi

 _ **"Bwaaa kkk~ themut nakal thenapa lalilalian telus huhu ayo belmain dengan gukkie"**_ Jungkook meringis kesal menatap semut semut yang sedari tadi ingin ia pegang berlari kesana kemari lalu menarik tangannya pelan menjauh dari semut semut itu, bocah mungil itu menatap tangannya yang sedari tadi mencoba menggapai semut.

Bola matanya membulat, tangan mungil nya bergetar pelan sambil menahan tangis.

 _ **"Daddyyy Hueeee Dadddyyy help gukkie daddy gukieee kill himm gukiie kill himm huaaaa"**_

Jungkook menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menangis tersedu sambil mengusap usap pelan matanya menghalau air mata jatuh lebih banyak

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki mendekati tubuh sang bocah, lalu memeluknya perlahan dari belakang, mengangkatnya ke gendongan sang daddy

 _ **"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis?"**_ Taehyung menepuk nepuk pelan punggung sang anak sambil terus mengusap bokong sintal sang anak

 _ **"Daddy g-gukie hiks-"**_

Jungkook masih terisak pelan.

 _ **"Apa sayang? Kenapa?"**_

Taehyung menciumi pipi gembil anak itu

Sang anak menatap sang daddy lalu memberitahukan tangannya yang memiliki sedikit titik hitam di sudut telapak tangannya

 _ **"Gukkie kill ant hueeee"**_ jungkook kembali menangis lalu mendekap leher sang daddy

Yaampun taehyung benar benar gemas dengan bocah ini

 _ **"Baby gweanchanayo~ cup cup cup itu tidak apa apa gukkie tidak sengaja kan?"**_ Perkataan taehyung hanya di balas anggukan oleh sang anak lalu lelehan air mata itu kembali menetes

 _ **"Apa baik baik thaja daddy? Themut itu tidak akan mendatangi gukkie? Thepelti hantu hantu yang di bunuh?"**_ Taehyung menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan bocah itu

 _ **"Chaa lebih baik kita mandi kan? Waktu terus berjalan bukankah kau sekolah hari ini?"**_ Taehyung mengusak puncak kepala anak nya

 _ **" ah neee~ jja! Kita mandi daddy!"**_ Jungkook bersorak riang lalu turun dari gendongan sang daddy menuju bathtub yang sudah terisi penuh.

 _ **"Daddy~ mandikan gukkieee palliwa~ "**_ sang daddy tersenyum manis menatap sang anak

 _ **"Baiklah"**_

SKIP

Jungkook sudah memakai baju seragam TK nya lali menata sisiran rambutnya asal entah walaupun asal rambut jungkook tetaplah rapih walau sekalipun bangun tidur ataupun sehabis keramas

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya menunggu sang daddy yang tengah ganti baju di kamar mandi.

Merasa mulai kesal menunggu sang daddy sang anak akhirnya memutuskan mengedor pintu kamar mandi sang daddy.

 _ **" daddy come on daddy hully up, i wanna go to school daddy hully"**_

Sosok mungil itu terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut

 _ **"Sabar, baby darling nee daddy sudah siap"**_ taehyung berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi mengandeng tangan mungil jungkook.

 _ **" Daddy... Tho late"**_ jungkook mengembungkan kedua pipinya menatap taehyung yang tingginya sangat beda jauh dengan dirinya

 _ **" hey baby, daddy not teach you to say like that"**_ taehyung memposisikan dirinya di depan jungkook lalu menyamakan tingginya

 _ **"Im tholly daddy, but gukkie leally wanna meet yein today"**_

Sang bocah mengatakan hal sejujurnya kenapa dirinya begitu ingin cepat sampai sekolah

Jungkook memikirkan baimana nanti ia akam bermain dengan yein bermain balok kayu berwarna yang di susun atau bermain lego di kelasnnya nanti sambil belajar pasti menyenangkan.

Itu kali pertamanya jungkook punya teman selama di TK sang daddy selalu mengantisipasi dirinya untuk tidak memiliki teman di sekolah,

jujur perasaan si mungil ini kadang kecewa saat dirinya punya teman sang daddy selalu meimindahkan sekolahnya dengan alasan yang tidak pasti atau berkata bahwa pihak sekolah berkata jungkook nakal

Tetapi jungkook merasa dirinya tidak pernah berbuat nakal.

 _ **"Sayang, apa maksudmu hmm? Bertemu yein?"**_ bocah kecil itu mengangguk

 _ **" daddy akan memindahkan sekolahmu besok arra?! Jangan mendekati yein!**_ " taehyung mengatakan dengan nada gusar kepada jungkook kecil

Sekali lagi perasaan kecewa anak itu datang lagi dirinya jadi menyesal kenapa dirinya memberi tahu hal sebenarnya

Menurut ibu temannya sang daddy adalah orang yang possesive, lalu ada yang berkata sang aya memiliki hasrat yang lebih kepada seorang anak seperti dirinya tapi hanya pada dirinya

Jungkook kecil hanya tersenyum karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bahas dan tidak terlalu perduli akan hal itu, biarkanlah itu pendapat orang jungkook tidak ambil pusing dengan otak kecilnya yang masih sulit memperoses kata kata dewasa tentang sang daddy.

 _ **"Ne daddy mianhae gukkie nakal ne? Mianhae"**_ sosok kecil itu diam bungkam lalu berjalan kearah mobil mereka, taehyung menghela nafas berat

.

._

.

.

10 years later.

Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya, hari ini Kwon ssaem memberi tugas kelompok yang sedikit yah sulit hingga ia dan 'teman' nya sedikit susah mengerjakan secepat biasanya di sekolah akhirnya jungkook memutuskan mengajak bambam ke rumahnya

Cklek

Pintu ruang kerja sang daddy terbuka menampilkan sosok lugas pria dengan tatapan tajam menatap sang 'teman' dari si bunee, membuat yang di tatap merinding dan merasa tidak nyaman.

 _ **"Hello daddy"**_ jungkook mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang daddy lalu mencium rahang tegasnya

 _ **" Ah Daddy ini bambam, di teman ku di sekolah. Aku ada tugas kelompok hari ini dan aku ingin mengerjakannya di kamar boleh kan daddy?"**_

Bocah itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah sang daddy berharap sang daddy mau mempersilahkannya.

 _ **"Kerjakan di ruang tamu daddy tidak mengizinkanmu"**_

Bocah itu cemberut menatap sang daddy dan menghentakan kakinya kesal berjalan kearah tangga dan melupakan temannya yang tertinggal.

Bambam menatap sekelilingnya hanya ada dia dan ayah sang sahabat, entah kenapa bambam merasa tatapan tuan kim begitu menusuknya.

 _ **"Kau teman bunee? Sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?"**_ Tatapan taehyung mengintimidasi si surai keemasan membuatnya gugup

 _ **"Ano.. tuan kim saya teman jungkook sejak smp, umh mungkin tuan kim tidak begitu mengenal saya"**_ entah kenapa terlihat butiran keringat di pelilpis sang bocah surai keemasan ini

 _ **"Jangan dekati bunee! Sedikit saja kau menaruh hati padanya jangan harap hidup mu baik baik saja bocah?!"**_

Bambam mengangguk pasti lalu menundukan kepalannya takut takut ayah sang temannya menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam lagi

Hello man rasanya seperti akan di kuliti hingga ketulang.

._

.

.

Jungkook turun tangga dengan tergesa, bagaimana bisa dia lupa temannya ada di sini? Haduh jungkookie kau bodoh sekali.

Jungkook menatap interaksi daddy dan sahabatnya dari persimpangan tangga lalu turun perlahan

 _ **"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"**_ Jungkook mengintrupsi, berdiri sang sahabat menatap daddy nya

 _ **"Nothing darl"**_ taehyung tersenyum lembut kearah anak kelincinya itu.

Jungkook melangkah maju kearah taehyung, lalu mengenggam erat tangan bambam

 _ **"Daddy tunggu di sini setelah aku mengantar bambam ke kamar untuk meletakan tas aku akan turun lagi."**_

setelahnya jungkook berlalu meninggalkan taehyung, taehyung menggendikan bahunya dan tetap berdiri menghadap jendela besar di sisi ruangan itu

 _ **"Dadyyy~"**_

taehyung berbalik menghadap ke arah sang baby bunee.

Taehyung kira sang bunee akan mengajak temannya ikut turun kembali namun hanya tampak jungkook seorang didepannya.

Taehyung tersenyum menatap anaknya.

 _ **"Ada apa sayang?"**_ Taehyung memeluk jungkook posessive

 _ **"Ayo berciuman"**_

Tanpa menunggu lama taehyung menyatukan bibirnya dengan sang anak menjilatnya sedikit sedikit daun bibirnya

 _"Chup, eunghh..."_

Jungkook memainkan tangannya di leher sang daddy sesekali mengusapnya perlahan.

 _ **"Kau nakal baby."**_ Taehyung menginterupsi ciuman mereka sejenak lalu menciumnya kembali

 _ **"Hanya untuk daddy~ "**_

Sang anak gencar ikut menyamai ciuman sang daddy __

 _ **"Gyaahhh shh~"**_ sang daddy menindihnya di sofa perlahan.

Mengesekan area selatan keduanya

 _ **"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya baby? Daddy ingin, milik daddy lapar akan kehangatan mu sayang"**_ taehyung terus menjajah area dalam mulut jungkook

 _ **"Daddy tapi ada bambam gyahh~ kyaaa uhhh eunghhh~"**_ jungkook tersentak saat sang daddy meremas daerah selatan tubuhnya

 _ **"Aku akan akhh selesaikan tugaskunghh dulu, setelah itu daddyhh bebas memperkosaku ouhh teruss daddyhhh gyahh ukh hingga pagi "**_

Taehyung tersenyum puas lalu berdiri merapihkan penampilannya

 _ **"Daddy menunggumu baby"**_

- **TBC** -

.

.

 **JELEK YAAA MIAN HUHU.**

 **AKU KAYAKNYA BAKAL BAGI DUA AJA DEH SOALNYA AKU LAGI HOLIDAY JUGA DAN KALAU AKAU JADIIN SATU KAYAKNYA KECEPETAN NAH AKU MAU TAMBAH TAMBAHIN LAGI DI PART 2 NYA BIAR PANJANG DAN GA BOSENIN PADAHAL INI FF EMANG BOSENIN WKWKWK SOO~**

 **RnR YAA~**

 **SATU REVIEW BERHARGA BANGET BUAT SEMANGAT NULIS AKU. HUHU.**


End file.
